Mirror of the King
by 4thFromTheFurnace
Summary: Chaos is the only feasible result when a boy comes between Jack Atlas and the one thing most precious to him.  Part III of Father's Day Trilogy Special.  Writing Challenge Theme #5.


**Part III of the Father's Day Trilogy Special. Can be loosely connected to Part II. Here's my third toast to all the dads out there! And what better way to make a third toast than to toast to Jack Atlas?**

**Writing Challenge Theme #: 5**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

"Be careful out there. Don't let anyone tarnish the Atlas name, lest they answer to me!"

The fiery blond flower before him puckered her face and pursed her lips, blond locks spilling over her shoulders and down her back, "Yes, _Daddy_. Stop worrying, I can take care of myself."

Said duelist bristled at the attitude the young one was spewing at him. Struggling to formulate his reaction, he felt a nudge on his elbow. His voice lowered as he glanced over at his wife. She gave him a reprimanding look to keep him quiet before turning her attention to the bright young girl before her, "Your father and I just want you to be safe. Now go take the world by storm, princess."

The girl's proud smile, a mirror of her father's, spread across her face as she spun around on her foot, bolting out the door and towards the school bus, calling out behind her, "Now don't go poking around in my business, Daddy. I can handle this myself." She paused, "And don't come out to the bus! You'll just embarrass me!"

The blond man harrumphed and leaned on the doorway, heaving a great sigh of exasperation. He felt the tender tug of his wife's hand on his arm, as she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "They grow up too fast, don't they?"

He snorted, gently untangling her from him and abruptly stomping off in the other direction. The woman's soft voice elevated in slight concern, "Jack, what are you doing?"

Giving no answer, the father in question continued making his way to the other side of the house, stopping at the door to the garage. He stopped without turning to face the woman, "What does it look like?"

He opened the door and descended into the garage, grabbing his white helmet from the dark leather of his D-Wheel. Jack could clearly hear the concerned feminine voice following him, "Jack, you know how I feel about this."

The blond huffed, "Don't worry, love. Jack Atlas isn't the kind to get caught in this situation."

She blew the hair away from her face, "Alright, dear. If you really feel like you have to do this. Just be careful. She's not stupid."

A wide smirk crossed the man's face, "Of course not. She's her father's daughter, after all."

He settled himself on the seat of his D-Wheel and started the engine.

Her eyes softened as she pressed a button on the wall to open the garage door, "I'll have lunch on the table when you get home. Don't be late."

She leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes and instinctually leaned into her for a moment before pulling away, clearing his throat loudly, "Jack Atlas is never late. The event only starts when he gets there."

She smiled and watched him rev the engine of the vehicle and speed off towards his destination. Shaking her head, she pressed the button to close the garage door before going back inside.

* * *

><p>The steady hum of the engine was the only sound he heard as he made his way down the road, careful to go only the speed limit so as to not get too close to his still moving target.<p>

It all put a bad taste in his mouth.

Not too long ago she had stopped wanting her dad to take her to school. That in itself was detrimental. Any of his family should be proud of their heritage and their very impressive ride to school. It would certainly let all of the other little nose-pickers know not to mess with what Crow had so lovingly dubbed the spawn of Jack Atlas.

His little girl no longer desired her father's personal taxi service, much to the relief of her worrying mother, who had later tried to explain the mindset of their growing daughter. All that stuff about self-image and hierarchy didn't make much sense to him without reference and chauffeuring services of the Duel King.

If anything, it should be affirmation of self-image and hierarchy, but for some reason she didn't want to be around him in public at all. As if his existence was an embarrassment to her.

Ridiculous.

Her friends should be honored that a pro-dueling champion such as himself would take time out of his busy schedule to inspect their intentions and talk to their parents.

And what woman on Earth would need any boy-friends when her father is Jack Atlas?

His eyes narrowed as he let out a large breath of air. Her brother was so much easier to handle.

Jack's stress was released when he caught sight of the school, only to be replaced by a slight sense of anxiety. Strange, but not completely alien, considering this seemed to happen every time he followed her to school.

He shrugged it off. It was only a threat if he got caught this time, something he refused to do at this point.

Parking his D-Wheel at the end of the parking lot where it wouldn't be easily detected by a certain someone, he made his way toward the edge of a large green area where the students would be having lunch. Ducking behind a hedgerow of thick bushes, he waited.

It felt like hours before he heard the first sounds of human movement, though it was probably only, at most, ten minutes. Peeking over the hedge, he watched as a group of students exited the building, stroking the straight blond fringes of his goatee.

That's when he saw it.

A boy.

Walking with HIS little girl.

As he focused, he could just make out their voices.

"Hey. Will you have lunch with me?"

Jack froze, waiting impatiently for his daughter's response, his nerves raw and at the ready.

"Mm. Okay! You wanna sit over here?"

All the reflexes in his body jolted into movement as a blast of adrenaline surged through his body.

In an instant, he was there, standing a silhouette with his back to the sun, glaring down with fiery vengeance on the young male in question.

"All right, you little pest. Tell me now. What on earth were you doing with my little girl?"

As the boy's eyes filled with all sorts of shock and terror, another voice rang through the raging father's ears, "Jack!"

When he turned, he heard a car door slam as his wife made his way towards him, a fierce but unsurprised look on her face. He slowly made his way over to her, her lips pursed as she placed her hands on her hips.

She glanced at the boy, still shaking, then back at her husband, "What's your reasoning, Jack? What are you doing? Help me understand this, would you?"

Jack's eyes narrowed, "Very well. That little snot was trying to get close to my—our little girl. I could read the bad intentions written in black and white on that malevolent conniving face."

Her head drooped as she rubbed her temples, "Jack…"

Sighing and lifting her head, her expression strained, she continued, "They're in kindergarten!"

Taken slightly aback by her declaration, Jack shifted his attention between his scowling young daughter and his exasperated wife, "The protection and safety of my little girl is my responsibility, and no person of ill intent, kindergarten or no, is to step within a hundred yards of her."

Covering her face with her hand, his wife shook her head.

_Lord help us all ten years from now._

**Another humor piece. I seem to be becoming attached to them. I may write a little more, I'm not sure. Either way, Jack is one of the most entertaining characters to write. Lord bless y'all. Praying for you.**


End file.
